Harpoon
skill.]] A Harpoon is a tool used in the Fishing skill to fish in fishing spots with the Harpoon Fishing spot option. Harpoons can be used at Cage/Harpoon fishing spots and Net/Harpoon fishing spots. Harpoons can be obtained from all fishing shops, excluding Hank's Fishing Shop in Lumbridge, the Shilo Village Fishing Shop and the fishing shop in the Fishing Guild, for 45 coins. Harpoons can also be obtained from a spawn inside the Fishing Guild by the exit door, or as a drop from Dagannoths. A harpoon can be stored in the toolbelt. In order to fish with a harpoon after having completed the respective barbarian training, a harpoon must be placed in your inventory, even if one has already been stored in the toolbelt. Harpoon spots At Cage/Harpoon fishing spots, players with level 35 or higher Fishing can catch tuna for 80 experience each while harpooning. When players reach level 50 Fishing, they can also catch swordfish for 100 experience each when harpooning at Cage/Harpoon fishing spots. Members who have reached level 76 Fishing can harpoon sharks for 110 experience each at Net/Harpoon fishing spots. When a player is able to catch two types of fish with a harpoon (for example able to catch both tuna and swordfish), players will typically catch more of the fish which requires a lower fishing level (in this case tuna) than the fish that requires a higher fishing level to catch (the swordfish). Tuna and Swordfish *North West of Oo'glog lodestone *Musa Point (F2P) *Next to the docks of Karamja (F2P) *Eastern Wilderness (F2P) *The Fishing Guild (P2P) *Jatizso (P2P) *Feldip Hills (P2P) Sharks *Catherby *Fishing Guild *Rellekka *Burgh de Rott *Isafdar *Jatizso *Feldip Hills *Ape Atoll Players cannot wield a harpoon, and therefore it takes up one inventory slot unless it is on the toolbelt. The harpoon is not a one time use object, therefore players can use a harpoon to catch as many fish as they like. Before the introduction of the toolbelt, many people preferred to use the barb-tail harpoon over the regular harpoon because it can be wielded, allowing for one more inventory space and therefore slightly more efficient fishing. However, the harpoon can be placed in toolbelt giving same amount of fish carried in inventory as Barb-tail harpoon offers. The harpoon is also the tertiary ingredient in infusing Ibis pouches. Players may receive harpoons from opening a box of summoning ingredients, a possible reward from the Familiarisation Distraction and Diversion. Dropping monsters Stock *Harry's Fishing Shop in Catherby stocks 1,000 harpoons. There is a bank moderately close to the fishing shop. For fast banking, when running to the bank from the shop, click a harpoon to 'use' it. Then click the bank deposit box upon arriving in the bank and choose to deposit all the harpoons. *Gerrant's Fishy Business in Port Sarim stocks 1,000 harpoons for 45 coins each. The nearest bank is in Draynor Village, but there is a deposit box on the docks near the monks who run the boat to Entrana. *The fishing shop in Witchaven also stocks 1,000 harpoons, also at the rate of 45 coins. *Arnold Lydspor in the Piscatoris Fishing Colony stocks 10 harpoons. Trivia *A real harpoon is attached to a rope, but in RuneScape, your character simply stabs with it. This, technically, is spear-fishing. See also *Barb-tail harpoon *Sacred clay harpoon *Volatile clay harpoon nl:Harpoon fi:Harpoon Category:Augmentable items Category:Tools Category:Fishing Category:Summoning tertiaries